Return to Soul Society
by ILUVNCIS123
Summary: I thought that after all the bad experiences I had there I would have turned back, but then again my daughter unfortunately inherited the noob gene from him. "Mommy, that weirdo is looking at me, let me punch him!"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**.  
**CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

"MUM!"

"Yes Rio?"

"Have you seen my school bag?!"

"Under the stairs!" I shouted at her.

* * *

It's been 12 years since I left Soul Society... And thanks to Grimmjow, I now have a blue haired, 12 year old daughter... I named her Rio... Because after all... The old Rio did save my life... But the past, is the past, I've moved on!

* * *

I closed the door to the house, and locked it.

"Are you excited to be starting your new school Rio?"

"Not really..."

"Why?"

"They might make fun of my hair!"

"If they do, just tell someone..."

"They never listen..."

"Then call me, and I'll come and do something, ok?"

"Ok mum..."

I dropped Rio off at school.

"Are you working today mum?"

"No, I'm going to do some shopping. And if anyone says anything to you-"

"Tell someone, or call you... I know mum..."

* * *

**Rio's POV:**

I walked along the corridor with people staring at me.

"Look at her hair..."

"I wonder if she picked up the wrong hair dye..."

* * *

I walked in my new Form Room and sat down at my desk.

Everyone just looked at me.

"Morning everyone," My form tutor walked in the room, and sat at her desk.

"Now, you must be Rio" My new form tutor said.

"Yes, nice to meet you!" I said.

"Just to let you know, you will have to change your hair colour, to its natural colour,"

"It is..." I said.

"Blue is not a natural hair colour... Brown or Blonde is..."

"Well it's mine..."

I walked down the corridor to my next lesson, even though it was break, I would like to get there early.

I walked into the girls changing rooms, for P.E.

My P.E teacher walked in to the room, she saw me on the bench, reading a book.

"Your early, none of my students are ever early," She said.

"Uh huh..." I said turning the page.

* * *

"Miss! Why is the new girl allowed Blue hair, and we're not?!" A student asked.

"... How many times must I say this... It's my natural hair colour..."

"Blue is not a natural hair colour!" The girl said pulling at my hair, trying to see if my roots where a different colour.

"Hey! Get off!" I gave her a push, and she fell on the floor.

Everyone watched in amazement.

"Senior Detention..." The teacher said.

"She was invading my personal space..." I said.

"Don't answer back, or I'll make it after school senior detention,"

"Fine by me," I picked up my bag, slung it over my shoulder and walked out of the changing room.

* * *

I don't like being told what to do, even if I didn't start the situation in the first place. I don't like going to school, everyone just stars at me, with my hair.

* * *

I walked out of the school, and down the street.

"Well... Guess mum won't be happy about me skipping another school..."

I carried on walking, when I felt the floor beneath me disappear.

I looked down, to see a long black hole.

I fell down it screaming.

I landed on a floor.

"Itai!" I said clenching my toes together and my hand on my head.

I looked up to see 11 people looking at me.

"Urrr..."

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE MISSING?!" I shouted down the phone to Rio's school head teacher.

"W- We'll find her Miss Barstow!"

"No, I'll find her!" I said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

**Rio's POV:**

"How did you get here?" The old man at the end of the room said.

"I don't know. I was walking, and then I was here!"

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I opened my garage. Inside was my car. I never used it.

I got inside it, and put the key in the ignition.

"Come baby, start," I turned the key. It turned over; I put my foot on the accelerator. The car started. I backed out of the garage. I got out of the car, locked the garage, and got back in the car.

* * *

**Rio's POV:**

"What's you name kid?" A man asked. He was wearing a pink Kimono and a Sakkat.

"Why should I tell you? I don't know you..." I replied.

"How old are you? You look about... 12," A girl, near the far end said.

"Yeah..."

"Where are you from?" A tall man with spiked hair asked.

"My mum said not to talk to strangers..." I replied.

"Can you tell us who your mum is?" The girl at the far end asked.

"... No..."

"Not even a last name?" The old man asked.

"... Fine... since you all seem so keen... It's Barstow..."

"I don't suppose your mum's first name is Elizabeth?" The man with the spiked hair asked.

"Yes... How did you know?" I asked.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I parked up on my drive way.

"Well... I'm sure she'll come back soon..." I walked along the path to my front door.

The floor disappeared from my feet.

"Not again..." I fell down the block hole.

* * *

**Rio's POV:**

"I hear screaming..."

"So do I..." Son replied.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I landed on the floor.

"OW!" I shouted.

"Mum...?" Rio asked.

I looked up to see Rio.

"What the hell where you thinking! You ran away from your school?! You could have called me?!"

"Urm mum, shouldn't you be more concerned where we are?" Rio asked.

"I know where we are!" I looked around.

"I don't know why I am back here? Why am I back here? Who bought me here?!"

"I don't know..." The old man said.

"Don't give me that Yamamoto! The floor didn't just suddenly disappear beneath my feet!"

"I had nothing to do with it..." Yamamoto replied.

"So, who's if the kid?" The man with the spiked hair asked.

"Mine, Kenpachi..."

"Well she certainly acts like you..." The man with the Sakkat said.

"Thanks Shunsui... Thanks a million!" I replied.

"What's her name?" The girl near the end said.

"What's with all the questions?! I mean really, I know it's been 12 years-"

"Months..." The girl at the end said.

"Years, Son, years,"

"Not here," Shunsui replied.

"12 months here, 12 years where I am... right... wasn't expecting that!"

"If she is 12... then you are... 28...?" Son asked.

"Yes... and her name is Rio..." I replied.

"You staying?" Yamamoto asked.

"Please?!" Rio asked tugging on my top.

"You are kidding me right... Rio...?"

"Please mum! You don't have many friends I know of!" Rio asked.

"Fine... Fine! Kenpachi, can she stay with Yachiru, I'm pretty sure they will get on," I asked.

"No..."

"Yes, I'm going to bed! Son, is my room still in your division?" I asked.

"Yes... So are all your belongings," Son replied.

"Thanks!" I walked to the doors. "Rio, none of them will hurt you! They're all very good friends!" I said walking out the room.

"Captains Dismissed," Yamamoto said.

* * *

**A/N: Right guys, with the majority vote, I have gone for Elizabeth. I will be writing up Son's Life Story soon, but struggling to grab the concept of Fruits Basket. I also have to cross Son's life Story with a TV program .. You will have to wait and find out wha~t. I also have to write up a Ouran One-Shot for my sister, who keeps going... on, and on, and on about writing it, but I managed to get a friend to help me with it.  
So, to end it all, I will do Son's Life Story! in-between writing the this and my Ouran One-Shot!**


	2. CATCHING UP

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

"Mum!" Rio poked my cheek.

"Yes Rio...?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Son wants to talk to you in her office..." She kept on poking my face.

I sat up on the bed.

"Thanks Rio," I said patting her head, and walking out of my old room.

I walked into Son's office.

"Yes," I yawned.

"Shut the door," Son said.

I shut the door.

"Yes," I said again.

"You never told me what was up, when you were 16 you know," Son said.

"It's nothing... It's the past..."

"Ok... So, which boyfriend had Light Blue hair then? Because I seem to remember an Espada having bright Blue hair!"

"He raped me..." I said quietly.

Son got up out of her office chair, and walked out the room.

"Rio! Your meeting your dad!" I said walking down the corridor after Son.

* * *

An Espada flew through the door of the meeting room in Hueco Mundo.

Son walked in.

All the Espada's stood up and put their hands on their Zanpakuto's.

"Son," Aizen said.

"Hi, I need to borrow the blue haired creep," Son replied.

"Why the hell should I come with you?!" Grimmjow asked.

Son pulled me and Rio in the room.

"Out, now," Son said.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Gin asked.

"Not yet," Son replied.

"Go Grimmjow," Aizen said.

"No way!"

"I will drag you, in parts if I must!" Son said.

"Grimmjow," Aizen said.

Grimmjow walked to the doors.

"Don't kill him Son-Chan!" Gin shouted.

Son disappeared out of view.

"Aizen, look after Rio please, touch her, and I'll kill you!" I said following Son.

"Mum?!" Rio shouted.

"I'll be back for you in a minute..."

Rio looked at Aizen.

* * *

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you!" Son said to Grimmjow grabbing him by his shirt and pinning him against the wall.

"Because I'm a supposed 'dad'," Grimmjow replied.

Son tightened her grip on Grimmjow's shirt.

"Son..." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

Son let of Grimmjow's shirt and took a step back.

I slapped Grimmjow.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted at me.

"Shut up! You are spending time with her!" I said.

"What! No way!"

"You are! She has lived without her dad for 12 years!"

"Months!" Grimmjow corrected me.

"Months here! Years where I live!"

"I am not spending time with her!"

"Mum..." Rio stood in the doorway.

Son looked at me.

"Hi sweetie. I thought I told you to stay in the other room..."

"They were scaring me..."

"Son, can you give us a minute..."

"Sure..." Son said before walking out of the room.

"Rio... This is your dad..." I said pointing to Grimmjow.

"... I don't like him..." Rio replied bluntly.

"Good, that's sorted!" Grimmjow said.

I slapped him around the back of the head.

"Hey!" He shouted at me.

"Move and I'll kill you," I grabbed Rio's hand and walked out the room.

"Can you at least get to know him sweetie? Why don't you like him?"

"... He looks like a rapist..."

I paused for a minute. I opened my mouth... "You're his daughter, I doubt he will rape you..."

"He raped you..." Lillynette said walking past me.

"YOU'R NOT HELPING SHORTY!" I shouted at her. "Ignore her; she's not right in the head..."

"... We don't even look alike!" Rio said.

I walked to Grimmjow, grabbed his arm, walked out of his room, grabbed Rio's arm, and walked back in the Meeting Hall.

I stood Rio on the table.

"Out of 10, how much do they look alike, 10 being the highest..." I said pointing to Starrk.

"8,"

I pointed to Baraggon "9,"

I pointed to Harribel "9,"

I pointed to Ulquiorra "... 7..."

I pointed to Nnoitra "8,"

"Ok! I get the point!" Rio said.

I grabbed both their wrists, and dragged them back out the Meeting hall.

I pushed Grimmjow back in his room.

"Hey!" I shut the door on him.

"Please Rio, just a day..." I asked.

"Fine..." Rio replied.

I opened Grimmjow's bedroom door.

"I'll be back with her tomorrow!" I shut the door on him again.

"SON!" I shouted.

Son appeared next to me.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup!"

* * *

"You still went!" Yamamoto shouted at me, Son and Rio.

Rio hugged my leg.

"It's not like I couldn't!" I said.

"So! They are out enemy!" Yamamoto said.

"So..." I said under my breath.

"What? What did you say?!" Yamamoto said.

"Nothing..." I said.

"Why were you even there?!" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I said.

"Tell me!" Yamamoto said.

"Rio, can you wait outside please," I said.

"Ok..." Rio said. She opened the door, walked out, and shut it behind her.

"Well..." Yamamoto said.

I looked at Son.

"One of the Espada's raped her... And Rio wanted to know who her father was... So I took her and Elizabeth over there," Son said.

"You are not to go back there!" Yamamoto said.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"No..." Yamamoto replied.

"I want Rio to know her father! Do you know how difficult it was hiding it from my parents, school friends...?!"

"No... I don't..."

"Bloody difficult! She needs to know her father! And if you have a problem with that, then tell Son... not me!" I walked out the room. Rio was waiting outside.

"Mum...?" I walked past her.

Rio walked in the room.

"Please don't be angry at my mum... I don't know what she did wrong... And I'm sure she didn't mean what she did..." Rio said.

"Now can you refuse that?!" Son said, pointing to Rio.

Yamamoto sighed.

"Fine... Fine, she can go... I don't want anyone in that place though!" Yamamoto said.

"Can I drop her outside it?" Son asked.

"Fine..." Yamamoto said.

* * *

I laid on my bed.

"Mum...?" Rio asked gently knocking on the door wand walking in.

"Hey sweetie," I said turning around, sitting up and wiping my eyes.

Rio climbed on the bed next to me.

I hugged her.

"Mum?" Rio asked.

"Yes..."

"Did the old man make you upset?" Rio asked.

"No... No he didn't," I said still hugging her.

* * *

I woke up in my bed.

"Rio?" I asked looking around.

I got up out of the bed and walked into Son's office, it was empty.

I glimpsed Izuru walk by.

"Izuru!" I said going out of Son's office.

"Hello Elizabeth," Izuru said.

"Have you seen Rio anywhere?" I asked.

"Captain said she was taking her out," Izuru said.

"Thanks... How've you been?" I asked.

"Not bad!" Izuru said.

"Good... I'll let you go, you look busy..." I said.

"Ok. Bye Elizabeth," Izuru walked off.

* * *

I walked into 9th Division, and knocked on Shuhei's bedroom door.

"Come in," He said on the other side of the door.

I opened it.

"Hey..." I said.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Shuhei asked.

"... To apologise..."

"Why?" He asked.

"Leaving..." I replied shutting his office door.

"You had a reason to leave... didn't you," Shuhei said.

"Which was?" I asked walking to him.

"You had a family, college, frien-"

I kissed Shuhei. He pulled away, blushing.

"I owed you one..."

Shuhei leaned forward and kissed me back.

I put my arms around his neck. Shuhei put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

He laid me down on his bed.

I moaned his name as he kissed my jawline.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Elizabeth... So, what do you guys think of Rio then?**


	3. FATHER AND DAUGHTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN BLEACH  
****CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

**Rio's POV:**

"You got everything?" Son asked.

"Yes..." Rio said.

"Taser?"

"Check..."

"Mace Spray?"

"Yeah..."

"Handcuffs?"

"What am I doing?! Storming a drug addicts house?!"

"Sorry! I'll pick you up about 4,"

"Am or pm?" Rio asked.

"Pm..." Son sighed.

"Ok... Bye!" Rio said walking into Hueco Mundo.

* * *

I walked through the very White Hueco Mundo. I saw patches of pink near the ceiling.

"Hey, kid..."

I turned around to see Grimmjow.

"My name is Rio..."

"Yeah, whatever... Look, I don't exactly want to-"

"I'll save you the lecture. I don't care what I do to be fair!"

"... Have you ever seen a Hollow before?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm 12..."

"Come on brat, I'll show you some..."

"Ok old man!"

Grimmjow pointed at me, and then smiled.

"Good comeback," He said.

"Thanks!"

* * *

"Wow! There's so many of them!" I said in amazement.

"The Forest of Menos is full of them,"

"... They're so cute... I wish I could keep one..."

"Pick one then," Grimmjow said.

"Really... But mum would be angry..."

"Keep it here, she won't find out," Grimmjow replied.

"True...! I want... that one!" I pointed a Menos Grande.

"That one will be a little difficult to hide, don't you think?"

"I guess so... Ok... I'll have that cute one!" I said pointing to the small dog like one.

"Ok then,"

* * *

I walked back with Grimmjow.

I saw Son standing outside Hueco Mundo waiting for me.

"I'll see you later bra-"

"Thanks Dad, I had a great time," I said hugging him. I ran towards Son.

"Hi Son!" I shouted at her.

"What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing, I had a great time! He gave me a pet Hollow!"

"Awwhhhh, how sweet," Nnoitra said, making fun of Grimmjow.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow replied.

* * *

"Mum!" Rio shouted running through the 3rd Division.

"Miss Rio, she went for a walk around Soul Society, she should be back soon, she's been gone a while,"

"Ok..." Rio said disappointedly.

"Why don't you go and have a look around your mum's old room?" Son said.

"Ok..." Rio said dragging her bag behind her.

"Izuru, how long has Elizabeth been gone?" Son asked.

"A few hours Captain..." Izuru replied.

"Right... How long is a few?"

"About 3..."

"Ok then..." Son looked in Elizabeth's room, and saw Rio looking at things on her chest of draws.

Son sighed.

"Is something wrong Captain?"

"I just think that she should have met her father..."

"What do you mean Captain?" Izuru asked.

"Don't worry Izuru..."

"Ok... If you're sure..."

"Yeah... Well I'm not entirely..."

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I laid on my side. Shuhei was stroking my back, with his finger, drawing patterns on it.

"What's wrong?" He asked me in between kissing my back.

"Nothing..."

"Come on," He said putting his arm around my stomach.

"I think letting... Rio see her dad was a mistake..."

"Why?"

"Well he's going to die at some point..."

"Who is it? Rio's dad?"

"... I'd rather not talk about it..."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Shuhei said kissing my neck.

"... Espada..." I said.

"Did he?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't care... I still love you..." Shuhei replied kissing me cheek.

"..."

"I don't care, I will love you, for as long as I live,"

"You mean as long as you are dead..." I said smiling.

"Very funny,"

"I should probably get back, Rio will be back soon,"

"Ok, but I want a kiss~"

I kissed Shuhei.

* * *

**Rio's POV:**

"Hey Rio, did you have a good time?" Mum said walking in the room drinking tea.

"Best... Day... EVER! I got a pet hollow! And he taught me how use Cero!"

I spat my tea out of my mouth.

"Taught you to use what?!"

"A Cero..." I replied.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"GRIMMJOW!" I slammed his bedroom door open.

"What?!" He asked.

"YOU TAUGHT HER HOW TO USE A CERO! WHAT DID SZAYEL DO TO HER?!" I shouted at him.

"He didn't! She's part Espada!" Grimmjow said.

"WH-?!"

"You're a human, I'm Espada, I rap-"

"I know!" I shouted at him.

"Elizabeth... A word," Aizen said standing behind me.

I followed Aizen to his office.

"I want Rio to-"

"No..."

"You don't know what I was going to say..."

"You want Rio to stay here, because after all, she is part Espada..." I said bluntly.

"Ok... And yes, that is correct..."

"She is not!" I replied.

"... Then I will force her..."

"Touch her, and I will personally come and kill you! Human or not!" I walked out the room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I walked in Son's office.

"Where's Rio?" I asked.

"She's in your room," Son said. I walked out of Son's office, and into my room.

"Rio, get your things together," I said.

"Why?" Rio asked.

"Just do it Rio," I said picking up my bag from my bed.

"Where are you going?" Son asked.

"Home," I replied.

"But I don't want to go home..." Rio said.

"We are going home Rio,"

"But I want to see dad again..."

"Rio, get your things!" I said to her, beginning to grow impatient.

"Elizabeth, just think this through," Son said.

"I have, on the very long walk back from Hueco Mundo. Rio is part Espada, Aizen wants her, and I don't think Yamamoto will be too happy about an Espada in Soul Society!" I replied.

"Is she safe with you? If Aizen did say he would come and get her, can you protect her from that..."

I didn't say anything.

"If you take her out of Soul Society now, will she be safe...?"

I sat on the bed.

"Mum..." Rio said climbing up next to me.

"She is safe here..." Son said.

Izuru walked in the doorway.

"Izuru, why don't you show Rio around," Son said.

"Ok Captain," Rio took Izuru's hand and walked off.

"Why... Why did I take her to Hueco Mundo..."

* * *

**Rio's POV:**

"Hang on Izuru, I forget my bag," Rio said. She ran back to the my room.

She stopped at the door and listened in, waiting for a good moment to walk in.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"Because you thought, if Rio had met her dad, it would be good for her..."

"But he is only going to die anyway! You are at war with them!" I replied.

"Then let her spend time with him," Son replied.

"Then she will only feel more loss, when he does die..."

"But if you take her away, she might die," Son replied.

"I... I don't know... The less she knows of him, the better. If she gets too close to her dad, and he does die..." I saw Rio standing at the door.

"Rio," I said standing up. She ran off. "Rio!" I ran o the door.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT BEST FOR ME! DID YOU EVER CONSIDER WHAT I WANT?!" Rio shouted at me.

"I just want you to be safe,"

"Yeah... Well good luck with that..." Rio began to walk off.

"Rio!" I said walking towards her.

"Leave me alone!" She ran out of the Division.

I stood in the corridor watching Rio run further away, and watching the door close.

Izuru looked at me.

Son walked out of my old room.

"Elizabeth?"

"... Why didn't you just take her away Izuru...?" Izuru stood there silent. "Why?!" I shouted at him. I walked back in my room, shut the door, and locked it.

"Sorry Captain..." Izuru said.

"Don't blame yourself Izuru, you weren't to know," Son replied.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy? Give me your fav bit! XP**


	4. NCIS

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

**Rio's POV:**

I walked out of Soul Society.

I carried on walking, until I walked into an unknown area.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV:**

Son knocked on my bedroom door.

"Urm... Elizabeth... Rio isn't in Soul Society, one of my seats said they saw her going into Rukongai... North... Zaraki..." Son said.

* * *

**Rio's POV:**

I walked through the District, alone, not knowing where I was, or where I was going. I just wanted to get away, fast.

I heard footsteps. I turned around to see 5 men.

"Hello there sweetie, what is a young lady like you, doing in a dangerous place like this then?" One of the men asked.

"Running away!" I replied.

"Well, how about you run away with us darling," Another man said.

"I'm good thanks..." I carried on walking. One of the men grabbed me by the wrist.

"Come one sweetie, we don't bite!"

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I ran through the District. I looked down every alley.

I heard a scream. I ran to wear it came from.

I looked to see 5 men gathered around Elizabeth.

I ran towards them, and kicked one of them in the back of the head knocking him on the floor.

I held Rio behind me.

"Oh look, another one..." One of the men said.

One of the men went to grab me, but I kicked him in the stomach, which made him fall on the floor. Two other men grabbed me by the wrists, and held me.

The other man left, walked to Rio.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted at him. He just smiled.

* * *

**Rio's POV:**

I backed up, as the man came closer to me.

"Rio!" Mum shouted at me.

I thought... 'What can I do...?'

"Come here darling..." The man said.

I smiled.

"What's so funny kid?"

I held up my hand, and pointed it at the man.

"Cero..." I said. A Cero appeared from my finger, and shot itself at the man. The man looked shocked. The Cero hit the man.

The man fell to the floor, with half his body missing. The man's arm landed in front of me, and the two men.

I walked up the them.

"Boo!" I said.

Both men, let go of me and ran off screaming.

I ran to mum, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry..." I said beginning to cry.

"It's ok... It's my fault... I should have talked to you first," I replied.

"It's ok..." I replied.

"Anyway... Cero..." Mum said.

"Oh... Urm... I won't do it again..." I replied.

"No. You can use it, only when it is absolutely necessary..." I said.

"Like... when I'm being picked on at school?!"

"Like... When you are about to be raped!"

"Ok... Ok..." I said.

"Elizabeth! Rio!" Son said running to us.

"Hey!" I shouted at her, giving her a wave.

Son ran up to us, followed by Izuru.

"What... What happened here?" Son asked.

"Part Espada," Mum said pointing to me.

I smiled.

"Well... That's one use of it..." Son said picking up the arm with only two fingers. "... Nice..." She carried on.

"Well! At least I know she can handle herself," Mum said.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I sat on my bed, reading over my Bleach Manga, which I had left here... 'I really need to catch up,' I thought to myself looking at the Volumes I have got.

"Liz, do you want to come with me to NCIS?" Son asked popping her head round my door.

"... Why?" I asked.

"... Rio wondered where I was going, and she said she was going to follow me anyway..."

"Ok, let's go," I grabbed the first 3 Volumes of my Bleach Manga, and followed Son.

* * *

**Rio's POV:**

I wondered around NCIS, lost. I walked into an elevator, two men came in.

I stood there, trying not to look at them.

"Urm, kid... Are you lost?" One of the men asked.

"Urm, yeah. I'm looking for Son..." I replied.

"Son Sohma?" The other man asked.

"Yes... Have you seen her?" I asked.

"We are going there now, so you can come with us," The man who spoke first said.

"Thank you!"

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"Elizabeth!" A girl with black pigtails said coming to hug me.

She was wearing a white lab coat, which hung longer than her black and white pleated skirt. She wore a black top, with a Skull on it.

"Hey Abby!" I said hugging her.

"You look good!" She replied.

"Thanks... I don't suppose you have seen a twelve year old girl around, with blue hair and eyes?" I asked.

"No. I'm sorry... Why?" Abby asked.

"She's my kid!" I replied.

"Oh my god! Who's her dad?!"

"You won't know him," I replied.

A man with Gray hair walked into the room.

"Hey Gibbs! Look whose back!" Abby said pointing to me.

"Elizabeth," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs," I said.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"No bad... Have you seen a twelve year old child with blue hair, have you?" I asked.

"Nope,"

"Thanks..."

* * *

**Rio's POV:**

"She'll be back soon kid, she went down to see Abby," One of the men, who I was with earlier said.

"Ok!" I said.

"What's your name?" One of the men asked.

"Well... I guess I can tell you... Since you are cops... It's Rio! What's yours?" I said.

"Tony, this is Tim,"

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"Rio! Where have you been?!" I said walking up to her.

"I was looking at one of the vending machines, and when I looked you were gone!" Rio said.

"Of course..." I replied.

"Elizabeth?!" Tim asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"Wow..." Tony said.

"Tony... My face is up here!" I said lifting his chin.

"Sorry... How old are you?!" Tony asked.

"Urm... 2...8..." I replied.

"But it's only been like a ye-"

"Time to go!" I said interrupting Tony, and shooing Rio to the lift.

"See you two later!" Son said.

"I'm taking Rio shopping. I might pop back, if that is ok with you Gibbs," I said.

"Sure, as long as your kid doesn't cause any trouble," Gibbs said.

"She won't," I said patting her head. "Come on then," I said.

"Bye! Nice to meet you!" Rio said waving as I pushed her in the elevator.

* * *

**Son's POV:**

"I thought she was 16 last year..." Tony said.

"Oh, yeah! Well, long story," Son said.

"How long?" Tim asked.

"You want to know... don't you...?" I replied.

"Yeah," Gibbs said.

"Well, she said she was 16, because she was fed up of everyone saying she was a younger age, so she tells everyone she was 16," Son said.

"Really?" Tim asked.

"Yep! Now, boss... I have the reports..." I said changing the subject, going over to my desk, and picking up two folders.

"Anyone else got theirs?" Gibbs asked.

"Funny story boss..." Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head before walking off.

"Teacher's pet..." Tony said.

I smiled at him.

* * *

**Rio's POV:**

"Wow! DC is so big!" I said looked up in the air.

"Rio, keep up!" Mum said.

I ran to her, and grabbed her arm.

"Rio, don't cling like that, you'll make me fall," Mum said.

"Sorry," I said letting go of her arm.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"So, where do you want to go first?" I asked Rio.

I looked next to me, to see Rio missing.

"Rio?" I looked around. "Rio," I said.

* * *

I ran out of the elevator.

"Son!" I shouted.

"What?!" Son said.

"Rio's gone missing. She was right next to me, and then, when I looked she was gone!"

"Has she got a phone?" Son asked.

"Yes," I held it up.

"On her...?" No. It was on the floor where she was standing..." I said.

"Ok. Well... Do you think it was an Espada?" Son asked.

"I don't know... I doubt it..."

"Ok, well, go and check there, and call me if not, and I'll ask the Director if we can search for her," Son said.

"Will he do that?" I asked.

"If he doesn't I'm sure Gibbs will," Son said.

"Ok. I'll call you ASAP,"

* * *

"AIZEN!" I slammed the Meeting Room doors open.

"What now..." He asked.

"Where's Rio!"

"I don't know..." Aizen said.

"Don't give me that crap!"

"I don't have her. Why would you think we have?"

"Because you are you!"

"Good point..."

"Good point my ass..." I said under my breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing! So, where is she?!"

"I do not have her!" Aizen replied.

"Fuck you!" I walked out the room.

I pulled my mobile out of my pocket.

"Hey Son! No... He doesn't... Ok. Should I come over? Ok. I'll be there in a bit... Bye..." I hung up the phone.

Someone poked me in the back.

"Ahhh!" I jumped in the air, and turned to see Grimmjow.

"Piss off..." I said.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Are you going to tell me what's happened to Rio?"

"You care about her... don't you...?" I said.

"Hell no!"

"You gave her a pet Hollow, and taught her how to use a Cero... you care for her..."

"... Shut up... So what's happened?"

"... None of your business..."

"I think it is..."

"How so?"

"Urm, father!" Grimmjow replied.

"Bleigh!"

"..."

"Fine... She went missing in the human world, but I've got it covered..."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah! NCIS is dealing with it," I said walking away from him.

Grimmjow followed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Coming with you,"

"No. And anyway, you need to ask Aizen,"

"I did,"

"Git..." I said under my breath... "Fine. Fine! But I want you in a Gigai!"

"Fine..." Grimmjow replied.

* * *

I walked out of the Elevator at NCIS.

"Elizabeth!" Son said.

"What?!" I asked.

"You brought Grimmjow?"

"He was following me..." I said.

"He's in a Gigai!" Son said.

"I didn't want to be talking to myself..."

"Right... Private talk, go mingle Grimmjow," Son said pushing Grimmjow towards everyone.

Son pushed me in the Elevator.

"Ok, what?" I asked. Son pressed the Emergency Stop button.

"Right. 1. Your 16, because you were fed up of everyone saying you looked young for your age. 2. The Director needs to see you,"

"Thanks... And don't kill Grimmjow... please, slap him if you must, but no killing,"

* * *

I knocked on the Director's door.

"Come in," He said.

I opened the door.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I will do less NCIS, but I find it funny... XP**


	5. FINDING RIO

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**  
**CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"Elizabeth, long time no see. You look older than you did," The Director said.

"Well. Everyone thought I looked younger than I was, so I just told them I was 16," I replied.

"Really... Anyway. Rio. What happened?" The Director asked.

"You don't have to say yes... But she's gone missing. I was in DC centre, taking her shopping, I looked and she was missing, I found her mobile where she was standing... I only want to find her. And I know she isn't marine..."

"I'll get Gibbs to start finding her straight away..." The Director said.

"Thanks Leon... I really appreciate it..."

"Go on, send Gibbs up,"

Gibbs walked in the room; after Leon said bring Gibbs up.

"I'll leave you too be," I said. I walked out of the room. I walked down the stairs.

I watched Grimmjow talking to Abby.

* * *

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey, is this Rio's dad?" Tony asked pointing at Grimmjow.

"No Tony, he just happened to have the same coloured hair as Rio..." I said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok..." Tony said.

"Well?" Son asked.

"Oh, yeah, Leon said he'd get Gibbs to look for her,"

"Does that mean we are dropping the case we are on now?" Tony asked.

"Yes DiNozzo, Barrett's having it, I want all your notes on the old investigation, on Barrett's desk, then I want DiNozzo and Ziva to go with Elizabeth, back to where Rio was taken, McGee, down to Abby with Rio's mobile, Son, brief Barrett on our old case,"

"Yes boss!" They all said.

"Elizabeth, Rio's mobile," Tim said.

"Oh, yeah, here," I took it out of my pocket and gave it to McGee.

"Who's the person?" Gibbs asked pointing to Grimmjow.

"Rio's dad!" I said.

"... Why's he here?"

"To help," Grimmjow said.

"What' your name?" Gibbs asked.

"Grimmjow," He replied.

"Go drink coffee," Gibbs said walking off.

"Go drink-" Grimmjow said following Gibbs.

"Grimmjow, just, stick around, you might be some help later," I said grabbing his arm.

"... Fine..."

"You ready to go?" Tony asked.

"Yeah,"

"Can I come?" Grimmjow asked.

"When have you ever been interested in Rio?" I asked Grimmjow.

"Since I met her!" Grimmjow said like it was obvious.

"You never care about anyone but yourself," I replied.

"Really, so why am I here?"

"Should we stop this?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I don't know," Ziva replied,

Son came up to me and Grimmjow and slapped them both round the back of the head.

"Elizabeth, this isn't going to find Rio. Grimmjow... What? She's right, why are you not only caring about yourself?" Son asked.

"... I'm not answering that..." Grimmjow replied, looking at Tony and Ziva.

"Guys, go take the stairs down to the car, they'll meet you out front," Son said.

"Right..." Tony replied.

Son dragged us in the Elevator, pushed the ground floor button, and pressed the Emergency Stop.

"Grimmjow," Son said.

"... She's an ok kid... I guess..." Grimmjow said.

"Well... If you do actually, care about her... Then... Fine, you can help..." I said.

Son started the elevator.

We reached the ground floor.

"Come back safe Elizabeth,"

"Thanks!" Grimmjow said.

"You are currently, not in my favourite list..." Son said to Grimmjow.

"Come on..." I said to Grimmjow.

* * *

"So how did you two meet?" Tony asked.

Grimmjow and I looked at each other.

-"Work,"-

-"The bitch couldn't resist me,"-

-"Shut up!"-

-"Shut up!"-

-"No you!"-

-"No you!"-

-"Fine!"-

"... So work or the other thing,"

"Tony!" I replied.

* * *

We all got out of the car.

Ziva approached Tony.

"Take Grimmjow with you," Ziva said.

"What? Why?" Tony asked.

"I need to talk to Elizabeth alone, without him. And ask him how he met her," Ziva said.

"That's not like you," Tony said.

"I'm concerned for Elizabeth and Rio," Ziva said.

"Uh huh..."

Ziva looked at Tony.

"Fine, fine... Hey... Grimmjow, come over here!" Tony said.

"Elizabeth, can you show me where about where you, when Rio was taken," Ziva said.

"Sure..." I took one last glare at Grimmjow, and walked with Ziva.

"What's up with you and him then?"

"Don't ask..." I said.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked.

"I doubt you'll be able to help Ziva..."

"Well... How did you meet?" Ziva asked.

"... That is also a long story..." I said.

"I have time," Ziva said.

"It's fine..." I said.

"Come on, at least tell me why you two are arguing?"

"I have looked after Rio for 12 years, he didn't care, and now,"

"Well surely that's natural?" Ziva asked.

"Not for Grim..." I stopped.

"What?" Ziva asked.

I was looking at a park bench; it had Rio's Jumper on it.

I ran towards it.

"Elizabeth!" Ziva said. She grabbed my arm. "Crime scene," Ziva said.

* * *

I sat in the front of the Dodge.

"How is she?" Tony asked Ziva.

"She isn't telling me anything, what did Grimmjow say to you?"

"He obversely is, or has been a rapist..." Tony said.

Ziva and Tony looked at me.

"You don't think?"

"She said she was 28... She would have had to have Rio when she was... 16..." Ziva carried on.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted at Tony and Ziva.

Grimmjow came over to me.

"Go away Grimmjow... I'm not in the mood..."

"If it's not too late... Sorry,"

"Not too late... Not too late!" I shouted at him.

"Hey, no need to go ape-shit on me," Grimmjow said.

"12 years, 12 years and you finally apologise!"

"Hey! Like I would know!"

Everyone looked at me and Grimmjow arguing.

Son sighed.

"Do you know any background history?" Tony asked.

"Tony..." Son said.

"What?!" Tony asked.

Son sighed. "It's not my place to say..."

Ziva looked at me.

* * *

Son walked over to the car.

"Hey,"

"... Hi..."

"What did Grimmjow want?"

"Doesn't matter..."

"Are you sure?" Son asked.

"... He just apologised, that's all..."

"Well, that's a start..." Son said.

"To what?" I asked.

"Finding Rio,"

"Like he really wants to help..." I replied.

"Well, it seems like he does,"

"But why all of a sudden?"

"Perhaps she's grown on him?"

"If she has, then she is probably the first..."

"Where'd he go?"

"God knows... Probably back to Hueco Mundo..."

"How about you go back to Soul Society, and I'll call you when we find something," Son said.

"I'd rather help..."

"I don't think there is anything you can do,"

"... Right..."

"We'll find her,"

"I know..."

""Son!" Gibbs shouted.

"Yes Boss?"

"Come here,"

"I'll drop you back after I talk to Gibbs,"

* * *

**Son's POV:**

"Yes boss!" Son said running up to him.

""How's she doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Not too good, I was going to take her back to mine,"

"Ziva can do it," Gibbs said.

"Ok, should I tell her or-"

"Photo's," Gibbs said interrupting me, pushing a camera to my stomach.

"O...k..." I said walking off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for late upload guys, had a very busy week, and I havn't been on my laptop in a while. What did you all think?**


	6. THE TRUTH

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH  
CLAIM: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ALL MY OC's**

* * *

****

Elizabeth's POV:

"Hey," Ziva said.

"Hi..."

"Gibbs wants me to take you back to Son's apartment," Ziva carried on.

"Kay..." I said.

"Locked," I said letting go of the handle.

"Key?" Ziva asked.

* * *

"Ha," I replied.

"Hair pin?" Ziva asked.

I pulled out a hair pin from my hair and passed it to Ziva.

"You still haven't told me how you and Grimmjow met," Ziva said.

"Why are you so persistent to know?!"

The door clicked.

Ziva stood up and faced me.

"I'm worried about you and Rio," Ziva said.

"... I'd tell you... but... I can't..."

Ziva whispered in my ear.

"How'd... How'd you know?" I asked.

"Tony thought-"

"Enough said..."

"Ok, what I don't get is, you would have had to been 16,"

"I was, 12 years ago."

"But all the time you were in NCIS,"

"I had Rio already," I carried on.

"Right..."

I walked in Son's apartment to find Grimmjow already there.

"Seriously?!" I said.

"What?"

"You can't be here," I replied.

"Why?"

"Espada, Soul Reaper," I carried on.

"So, it's a human flat, what 'Soul Reaper' stuff is she gonna hide here?" Grimmjow asked.

"... Point taken..."

"How'd you get in?" Ziva asked.

"Window," Grimmjow pointed to the broken window.

"She's gonna kill you for that, you know," I said.

"So,"

"She does have a little of him in her you know," Ziva whispered in my ear.

"Tell me about it," I replied.

"So, found anything?" Grimmjow asked.

"No, I was taken away on Gibbs' orders!" I replied.

"Why's she here?" Grimmjow asked pointing to Ziva.

"She has a name,"

"Gibbs wants me to look after her,"

"I can do that," Grimmjow replied.

"Precaution," Ziva replied.

Grimmjow smiled.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Leave him be..." I said.

"Coffee?" Ziva asked.

"Please," I said. Ziva went in the kitchen area.

Grimmjow looked at me.

"What?!" I asked.

"Nothing..." He said.

I sighed. "... I'm not forgiving you..."

"Didn't think you would,"

"But I'm going to thank you for trying to help find her..."

"Whatever..."

"Why are you helping?" I asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"None of your business..."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," I said giving him a small push.

"... I guess she's an ok kid..."

"Ok?" I said.

"..."

I smiled. "At least you are getting to know her..."

I put my head in Grimmjow's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Elizabeth, here's your..." Ziva stopped.

"I'll have it," Grimmjow said.

* * *

I laid on the bed asleep.

"I know you raped her," Ziva said.

"So," He said.

"She was 16," Ziva carried on.

"So,"

"You should be grateful I haven't arrested you yet!"

"Good luck with that..." Grimmjow said.

"Hey... What's with all the shouting?" I asked walking out of the bedroom rubbing my eyes.

"Nothing..." Ziva said.

"She is accusing me of raping you!"

I sighed. "Ziva, listen, please just don't... You don't know what he's been through..."

-"And you have?"-

-"And you have?"-

"Wow... you're like twins..." I said. I grabbed Son's bike helmet and walked to Son's front door.

"Where are you going?!" Ziva asked.

"For some air..."

"With a crash helmet?!" Ziva said.

I shut the door.

"That went well," Grimmjow said.

Ziva looked at Grimmjow.

"I'll go find her," Grimmjow walked to the door.

"Hey!" Ziva said as Grimmjow walked out the apartment.

Ziva grabbed her coat, front door keys and ran out the apartment; she shut the door behind her, locked it, and ran to catch up with Grimmjow.

* * *

I walked down to the stairs.

"Elizabeth," Grimmjow said running down the stairs.

I stopped and turned to him.

"Just don't... I don't get why you are helping! Did Aizen put you up to this?"

Grimmjow opened his mouth.

"Don't bother with the explanation... Just stay away from us," I ran down the stairs.

Grimmjow stopped.

"You handled that well," Ziva said running past him.

* * *

"Elizabeth,"

"Just don't Ziva..." I said getting on Son's bike.

"At least tell me where you are going?!"

I put on the helmet and started up the bike. "To find Rio,"

Ziva stood on front of the bike.

"Move," I said.

"We'll find her, it'll take a little time, but we'l-"

"She could be dead by then..."

"Can I at least convince you to give Gibbs a few more hours?" Ziva asked.

"... Fine... But am I allowed back in NCIS?"

"... I'll talk to Gibbs... Now will you get off of the bike?"

"Can I not follow you to NCIS on it?"

"... Fine... But don't run off!"

"You mean ride!"

"Yeah, that..."

"Elizabeth!" Grimmjow ran out of the entrance to the apartments.

"He is worried you, you know..." Ziva said.

"It's worrying how worried he is..." I said as Grimmjow ran up to me and Ziva.

"Aizen didn't..."

"For god sake... Right... Can he ride with you Ziva?" I asked.

"Sure..."

"I'd rather walk..." Grimmjow said.

"What, you don't like her?!" I said.

"She's ok..."

"Ok?!" Ziva asked.

"Walk!" I said.

"Ok," Grimmjow said running off.

"Did he just call me ok?" Ziva asked.

"Nobody's perfect, see you at NCIS," I rode off.

"Of course!"

* * *

"I told you to stay at Son's apartment!" Gibbs angrily said to me.

Grimmjow walked behind me.

"Well I would have done, if Grimmjow hadn't broken a window!"

"He did what?!" Son shouted!

"Nothing! I did nothing!"

"Which window?!" Son asked standing up from her chair at her desk.

"I didn't!"

"The one in the bedroom," Ziva said walking in.

"The one by my bed?!"

"He did it!" I said pointing to Grimmjow.

"That's not the point! I want you back in Son's apartment now!" Gibbs said at me.

The director walked up behind me.

"Why?! Why can't I stay here? It's safer here! Grimmjow made that clear!"

"Ok," The Director said.

I turned around to face the Director.

"What?"

"She can stay here,"

"Why?!"

"If she thinks it's safer,"

"She does," Grimmjow interrupted.

Gibbs looked at Grimmjow and then me.

"Fine... But I want you in the Conference room..."

"It's being used," The Director replied.

"Fine... Autopsy then..." Gibbs said.

"Right... Thanks..." I walked off.

Gibbs looked at Grimmjow.

"I'll follow..." Grimmjow followed me.

Gibbs walked off.

**Son's POV:**

"That... went well..."

"Son, can I see you in my office?" The Director said before walking off.

"It feels like I'm being called to the principal's office..." I said walking off.

* * *

I walked in the Directors office and closed the door behind me.

"Yes Director..."

"When was the last time you saw Elizabeth?"

"Urm... When she was here last..."

"I don't believe you,"

"It was about 12 months ago..."

"Do you know why she left?"

"No... I don't..."

"But you know why now?"

"Yes..."

"How much did you know about Elizabeth's child?"

"I didn't... Not until a few days ago..."

Tim opened the door.

"McGee, I hope there is a good reason for barging in like this..."

"We found Rio... And we told Elizabeth, and she ran off with, the ma-"

"Grimmjow..."

"Yes..."

"Shit," Son ran out the room

"Gibbs going to the address?"

"Yes... With Ziva and Tony... I was told to go to MTAC..."

"Go," The Director said.

* * *

**A/N: I cannot apologies for the late update, as I have had writers block for ever, it feels. I am still a little iffy with the writing...**


End file.
